My invention relates to stirrups for saddles which employ an energy or shock absorbing device. Most stirrups are constructed of one piece of aluminum, steel, plastic, or other material and mounted to the stirrup leathers with no shock or energy absorbing devices. Past patents have employed springs as in Patent 706468. Springs do not have the capability to absorb energy. Springs will store energy, giving back the same amount of energy that it receives. My invention will absorb or dispel the energy that is created. Background information was found in Class 54, Sub Class 47.